Killing Sherlock?
by cecld16
Summary: Kirk decides the only way to stop Khan from killing all those people is to go back in time and kill him before he gets turned into an Augment. Khan will be human, it'll be easy to kill a normal human right? However Khans past self is far from normal. What will happen when they find themselves against the legendary Sherlock Homes?
1. Chapter 1

"You sure this will work?" Kirk asked Spock as they faced the round metal box, Spock said "It is 82 percent success captain"

Scotty asked worriedly "It'll take us back right?"

Spock nodded "Yes, you were briefed on how this works"

Scotty huffed "Just making sure"

Bones asked, checking the machine over "You sure you all want to do this"

Spock, Scotty and Kirk all nodded.

Kirk said slowly "You seem disappointed Bones"

Bones scowled as he said "Despite what Khan has done this is what I call murder, in the time frame you are about to enter to, he'll be a regular human, he'll be innocent and your just going to kill him?"

Kirk said through gritted teeth "His life isn't worth the thousands of people he killed Bones, if we stop him before all that happens then no one will die"

Bones said grimly "Apart from him"

Kirk agreed grimly "Yes, apart from him, is the time machine ready Spock?"

Spock looked over the huge metal box with flashing lights around it, it was big enough to fit at least 6 grown men.

Spock nodded "Yes Captian"

Kirk looked determind as he entered the box, with a determined expression, Scotty and Spock following him.

Spock asked "What information have you got about him in the time we are going?"

Kirk then looked uncomfortable as he said "His names Sherlock Homes in that time"

Scotty said when Kirk didn't say anything else "And?"

Kirk didn't rely.

Scotty groaned "Don't tell me you didn't read up on Khans past…At all?"

Kirk snapped angrily "I DON'T care about his past okay? The ass hole needs to die, I won't forget what he looks like so who on earth cares what he was like when he was human?"

Spock said as the time machine began to shake with them inside it "I believe that is highly illogical thing to do captain, we need to know about our enemy, he'll be from a completely different time and-"

Kirk growled "I don't care, I already know what I need to know about him, his a murderer and he needs to be taken out, okay?"

Scotty asked "So what time are we going back to?"

Spock sighed "Did none of you read my brief?"

Kirk said "You mean the 100 page book on time travel? No…"

Spock scowled as he said "We will arrive in the time 2013 in London and our mission is to find Khans human past self, Sherlock Homes and then to kill him"

There was a silence as lights in the time machine started to flash as it got ready to travel in time, Scotty suddenly said "And you needed a 100 pages essay to explain that to us?"


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud bang and smoke started to come from the corners, the time machine shuddered roughly like an earthquake making Scotty almost falling over, they'd been in the time machine for around half an hour, while trying not to fall over as it shook.

With one more shake everything stopped and all there was, was silence, everyone stilled. Scotty wondered "Are we there?"

Kirk gave him a grin as he looked towards the door "There is only one way to find out"

Spock hesitantly walked towards the door and opened it then walked out and Kirk then Scotty followed him. As soon as they walked out of the time machine, their eyes widened. Spock said "We are defiantly in a different place Captain"

They were in some sort of forest? No…Not a forest, Kirk walked out from the trees while having to climb a small bank near a river, there he saw a field with a path running through it, they were in a park and as Kirk looked up he could see old buildings standing proud in the sky.

Everything looked different, older, more ancient and a strange smell hung in the air. Scotty said slowly "So this is the past then? Its very..I don't know, different?"

Kirk asked grinning, happy that the time machine worked "What were you expecting?"

Scotty shrugged "No idea"

Spock asked smoothly "So what now Captain?"

They both looked at Kirk and he blinked then looked around trying to come up with a plan and he quickly suggested "Well first lets go to the shops? I know Khan lives in London defiantly but where in London? I'm not really sure…"

Spock said "You have no idea where he lives? Captain London is a big place and the chances of finding him-"

"We have much chance as finding him as needle in a haystack you idiot! I thought you had this planned out? How on earth are we going to find the bastard?!" Scotty snapped.

Kirk sighed "Well I hadn't actually figured that out yet, don't give me that look! I promise I'll figure something out while we get to the London shops, okay?"

Spock nodded though looking disproving and Scotty huffed "Fine!"

After a while they finally managed to find the exit to the park, then following Spocks direction they headed towards the shops. Kirk managed to find a hat lying around next to a waist paper bin then put it on Spocks head to cover up his ears.

As they walked down the city a couple of people gave them odd looks but no one commented how out of place they looked. Scotty muttered "Is London always this unfriendly at this time?"

Kirk awkwardly looked somewhere else as a women gave him a dirty look when she realised he'd been checking her out as he said "I believe so"

Scotty grumbled "There are still cafes around aren't there?"

Spock said irritably "Yes of course there are, you both should have read my brief then you wouldn't be asking these questions"

Kirk sighed as they entered a small cafe at the corner of the street "Get over it would you Spock?"

They sat down in the back of the cafe, making sure no one would bother them. Kirk said looking around "I can't believe how basic everything is"

Scotty said "You and me both"

Spock asked "So what now Captain?"

Kirk opened his mouth to answer but he stiffened as did Spock when they both heard two people, one older man with grey hair but still looked not that old and an air of authority around him, while a younger man with brown hair and looked a bit like a mouse, talking in hushed whispers on a different table near them and Kirk caught one name they mentioned in particular…_Sherlock. _


	3. Chapter 3

Kirk pushed his chair back slightly as he said "Excuse me, did you just mention Sherlock?"

The older man tensed as he said "Yes, so what If I did?"

Kirk blinked at the hostility in the older mans voice.

Spock said "Sorry if we bothered you but-"

Kirk interupted "We're friends of Sherlocks and we were wondering where we could find him?"

The younger man said skeptically "Friends of Sherlocks?"

Scotty said "Yes, what's wrong with that eh? Who are you any way?"

The older man said "I'm Greg and this is Anderson, we...work with Sherlock"

"What's Sherlocks Job?" Scotty wondered.

Kirk frowned, it was so strange thinking Khan had a Job.

Greg said slowly, suspicion deep in his eyes as he said warily "His a detective..."

Scotty blurted looking as shocked as everyone felt "Khan used to work for the Law?"

Anderson asked "Khan?"

Kirk said quickly giving Scotty a irritated look "A uh nickname for Sherlock. It means King, chief and leader and well...you know Sherlock"

Kirk hoped Khan was still quite arrogant in his human life and he seemed to have guest correctly when the two men relaxed slightly and Greg snorted as he said "Sounds like Sherlock"

Suddenly Gregs phone rang and Greg picked it up then sighed "I seemed to have gotten a case"

Greg said looking at the three men "Look if you really want to meet Sherlock, you can come with me to the crime scene if you want?"

Spock said surprised and pointed out "You don't seem that bothered at us wanting to meet him, we could want to kill him for all you know"

Kirk was about to kick Spock under the table for being so unsubtle but he stopped at Andersons and Gregs smirk "I wouldn't bet on it, his a hard man to kill"

They all decided to go with Greg to the crime scene and they all were about to find out how true Gregs words were...


	4. Chapter 4

Sherlock looked at the crime scene, his mind analysing every detail.

Gramem...

Was it Gramem?

No...

Greg, thats it.

Greg said he would be here soon.

Mind you the murder case was quite an odd one, for one thing the victims throat had been crushed with impossible strength, it might have been possible though only if Sherlocks mind was telling him that a pair of hands had done it.

Sherlock had decided to call this case, the impossible case.

"Anything yet, Sherlock?" Gregs voice came from behind him Sherlock was only going to him a vague response then he heard the footsteps following Greg, warily.

Sherlock rolled his eyes, he hated Greg bringing in people he didn't know, they were always to dimwitted and useless to the case.

Sherlock turned around to look at the newcomers, with distain.

Though he was surprised to find out they defiantly weren't part of the police force.

Their expressions were one of shock and recantation, like they'd met before but Sherlock defiantly didn't remember meeting them anywhere, the three mens dress sence was rather odd to, the way it had been rushed on and handled like it was alien, clothing they weren't used to.

Sherlock looked at the them in turn, his expression turned to surprise and shock at the information he was receiving from them, it was impossible...Wasn't it?

Maybe these impossible people could help on this impossible case after all?

One of them that stepped forward said "So your Sherlock Holmes?"

Sherlock said with irritation at the stubid question "Who else would I be?"

The shortest man muttered "Still arrogant"

Sherlock said narrowing his eyes at the shortest man "I'm sorry have we met before?"

The man who had asked him the stupid question hissed "Scotty!"

Scotty went slightly red "Sorry Kirk" He mumbled.

Kirk turned towards Sherlock and said hesitantly "Yes? Well it was a long time ago, you probably wouldn't remember but we didn't get of on the best of terms"

Sherlock gave him a smirk as he said "Really? I didn't thing I would get on with a play boy, who hasn't had a girlfriend in a while because his to busy flirting with other women and some who believes himself to be always morally right despite this insight, who is stubbon and doesn't like anyone in higher authority telling him he is not right, mmm, maybe we would of gotten on if your brain lacked any speck of knowledge, insight and isn't always blinded by your emotions, its also obvious your not telling me the whole truth, good day to you"

Then with a slightly mocking smile, Sherlock signalled for John to follow him as they walked away from the three shocked men.

"Sherkock, what-"

"They are going to follow us in a minute John be quite, they have the answers I need to solve this case" Sherlock muttered to John as they hurriedly walked out of the crime scene.

"They also seemed to have ill attention towards me, be wary John, this case is just about to get even more interesting"


	5. Chapter 5

Kirk, Scotty and Spock stared after Sherlock.

Scotty hissed at Kirk "Thats Khan?"

Kirk said lowly so no one would hear, looking in a bit of a shock "Seems like it, what did you get from him Spock?"

Spock said emotionlessly "He's defiantly still human Captain but his quick for a normal human, much more intelligent, I believe he even knows or guesses we have bad intentions towards him"

Kirk groaned "Great"

Scotty wondered "Who was that at his side?"

Spock said "I believe I've over heard a couple of conversations, about John, his called John Watson and helps Sherlock on cases, his also Sherlock's doctor and maybe friend"

Kirk snorted "Khan used to abide by the law and has friends? That is surprising"

Kirk told them both to follow them to see where Sherlock and John was going but Scotty wondered as Sherlock and John took a turn in a small street "You have to wonder though, don't you?"

"Wonder what?" Kirk asked.

Scotty said, almost with sympathy? "What changed?"

Then when they turned the corner, they both stopped, eyes widening as they were faced with a small ally way that lead to a dead end, a wall, Sherlock and John were no were to be seen.

"You know, its rude to follow someone without their permission" A cool, collected voice came from behind them.

They all twisted around so fast to stare right into the eyes of Sherlock Holmes, who was leaning against a brick wall, near to the entrance to the ally way.

John no where in site.

Kirk stiffened, noting a gun Sherlock was holding loosely in his right hand. Kirk said slowly "Its rude to point a gun at people you hardly know"

Sherlock said with a small sly smile "But I'm holding it, not pointing it at you, thats hardly rude is it? Sorry, forgive me but I tend not to trust people that pretend to Greg they're my friends, when I have never met them before, I am sure of that, people who follow me from behind so I can't see them and especially people hiding knifes in their pockets and strange looking ski fi guns under their coats Captain, that is what he was calling you? Wasn't it?"

Sherlock glanced at Spock, before looking back at Kirk coldly.

Kirks eyes widened as Scotty suddenly looked uncomfortable as he had a gun under his coat and Kirk looked shocked, thinking, how did he know about the knifes in my belt, under my coat and in my pockets?

Sherlock then said simlpy that made the group feel uneasy "I believe we need to have a chat"


	6. Chapter 6

They both looked at each other, not saying anything at first. Kirk finally asked the first thing he could think of "Where's John?"

Sherlock shrugged and said airily "Around, why do you want to know that?"

Though Sherlock seemed to ask this quite calmly Kirk detected a protective air around Sherlock as soon as Kirk mentioned John, they must be good friends Kirk noted but at the same time it was so strange thinking Khan used to have friends.

Sherlock already, despite his cold exterior seemed quite differnt from Khan.

Spock, known for his lack of tack, decided to mention this out loud "It is quite strange Captain, his personal seems quite different from Khan but at the same time simile as does his appearance though I remember Khan being more-Captian!"

At that point Kirk, very unlike him had elbowed Spock less than subtly in the ribs.

Sherlock stared at them, his owlish eyes blinking in surprise.

"Thanks a lot Spock!" Scotty hissed.

"You two seem like ordinary humans but there is something different about you Spock, this is your name isn't it? You look all normal but everything about you screams at me the impossible" Sherlock said quietly.

Kirk said hesitantly "And the impossible would be?"

Sherlock said "Maybe I am wrong, I for the first time wish it to be wrong, I'm hoping you'll find me mad Captain but you all…Look like you may be from a different time, the future to be exact"

They all stared at him, shocked.

Kirk stammered "H-how?"

"Your clothes look to plain, to neat, like someone helped you putting them on, but why would someone do that? Everyones knows how to put on, simple normal clothes, unless your not used to putting on these clothes, your guns are much higher IT than I have ever imagined but even though the type of metal it is made of, haven't been discovered yet, it would of cost millions, your gun seems to be rusty and many scratches on it, it is not well looked after, meaning you would probably would be able to replace this gun quite easily so it must be cheap. Things are only cheap when they have much more of the material to make it, and finally, you all were looking around london like it was an alien planet. So in conclusion, you all don't know how to put on modern clothes, your guns shouldn't even exist in this time and if you would have been here before or even looked at some pictures of london, you wouldn't be looking at london like that, so then the only possibility is you are not of this time but from the future and you have ill attentions to someone called Khan" Sherlock said quickly, and with almost no breath.

They all just stood there, frozen, completely surprised.

"I don't like secrets Captain, Now why don't you save yourself the trouble of me finding out whats going on which I will and probably really quickly and tell me?" Sherlock said coldly.

Scotty said the most clever response that came into his head "Um…"


End file.
